Kiyotaka Ishimaru
Kiyotaka "Taka" Ishimaru (石丸 清多夏 Ishimaru Kiyotaka) ist ein Charakter des Spiels Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. Er hat den Titel des Ultimativen Vertrauensschülers (超高校級の「風紀委員」chō kōkō kyū no "fūki iin"). In der Mittelschule war er ein Musterschüler, der für seine Teilnahme beim Disziplinarausschuss bekannt war. Nachdem er Alter Ego im Kapitel 3 getroffen hatte, wandelte sich seine Persönlichkeit in eine namens "Kiyondo" um. Später wurde er von Hifumi getötet, der wiederum von Celestia manipuliert wurde. Aussehen Ishimaru hat schwarzes, spitz aussehendes Haar, rote Augen und große Augenbrauen. In einem seiner "Free Time Events" mit Makoto erwähnt er, dass er seine Uniform das ganze Jahr über trägt, und er zehn Stück davon hat. Er trägt auch kniehohe schwarze Stiefel. Der Kanji auf seinem Armband (風紀 fūki) bedeutet "öffentliche Moral", was zu seinem Titel passt. Persönlichkeit Da Kiyotaka ein Vertrauensschüler ist, ist er selbstgerecht und schätzt Ordnung mehr als alles andere. Er ist auch sehr ehrgeizig und glaubt, dass man dadurch alles erreichen kann. Tatsächlich hat er sich den Titel auch deswegen verdient. Aufgrund seiner extremen Hingabe zum Lernen und zum ordnungsgemäßen Ablauf hat er Schwierigkeiten, Freunde zu finden und kann nicht einmal eine "normale" Konversation mit einer anderen Person führen. Ishimaru ist sehr ausdrucksvoll und intensiv in seiner Sprechweise. Manchmal kann er sich anderen gegenüber auch ziemlich unsensibel verhalten. Das wird am Anfang vom Kapitel 2 bewiesen, als er sagte, dass Makoto sich nicht behaglich dabei fühlen würde, mit Sayaka Leiche im gleichen Raum zu schlafen. Darüber hinaus toleriert er es nicht, wenn jemand durch die Schule rennt. Geschichte Vor der Tragödie Ishimarus Großvater Toranosuke war einmal der Premierminister von Japan. Er glaubte, dass sein Opa sich diesen Titel eher durch Talent als durch harte Arbeit verdient hatte. Nach nur ein paar Monaten im Amt änderte sich die öffentliche Meinung seines Großvaters von höchsten Loben zu desaströsen Skandalen um, und er wurde gezwungen, zurückzutreten. Danach brach Toranosukes Geschäft zusammen, und die Familie der Ishimarus war in riesigen Schulden zurückgelassen worden. Ishimaru erklärte daraufhin, "sie waren noch nicht bezahlt worden, und das belastet meine Familie bis heute", und: "seine Familie sei Mittelklasse... Nein, wir befinden uns sogar weit darunter...". Da Ishimarus Großvater sich für seinen Nachnamen schämte, verbrachte er angeblich die letzten Jahre seines Lebens in beschämender Stille. Als sich Ishimaru die Geschichte anhörte, erhielt einen tiefen Missgunst für seinen Großvater und die Bezeichnung eines "Genies", die mit ihm zusammenhing. Er schwor sich, seinen Nachnamen reinzuwaschen, indem er seinen Erfolg durch harte Arbeit verdiente, anstatt durch natürliches Talent. Dadurch opferte er all seine Leidenschaften für Studiensitzungen und gute Noten. Später wurde Ishimaru in der Hope's Peak Academy eingeschrieben und in die 78. Klasse gesteckt. Zwei Jahre lang durfte er ein normales Schulleben führen, bis die Tragödie zuschlug. Um die Schüler zu beschützen, sperrte Jin Kirigiri alle in die Schule ein, die in einen Schutzplatz umgewandelt wurde. Unglücklicherweise wurde sein Plan von Junko und Mukuro, den Gründungsmitgliedern der Ultimativen Verzweiflung, zunichte gemacht. Danach löschte Junko die Erinnerungen von Ishimaru und seinen Klassenkameraden an ihre Zeit in der Hope's Peak Academy und führte das gemeinsame Töten der Schüler ein. High School Life of Mutual Killing Nachdem Monokuma seinen ersten Auftritt hingelegt hatte, bestimmte sich Kiyotaka inoffiziell als Anführer der Jungs. Jeden Morgen würde er die anderen aufwecken und sie zum morgendlichen Treffen in der Cafeteria drängen. Im Kapitel 2 fing er einen Streit mit Mondo an. Das brachte beide zu einem Duell, indem sie in der Sauna saßen, um zu überprüfen, welcher von beiden es schafft, länger drinzubleiben. Das Duell wurde von Makoto überwacht, auch wenn beide später zu ihm gesagt haben, er solle auf sein Zimmer gehen. Was danach passiert ist, ist im Spiel unklar gewesen. Im Manga wurde dargestellt, wie sie über ihr Leben, ihre Familie und ihre Träume sprachen. Es wurde auch gezeigt, dass Ishimaru den Wettbewerb verlor. Diese Konversation brachte sie am nächsten Morgen näher denn je zusammen, was Aoi wahnsinnig machte. Als Monokuma die Schüler mit dem Motiv bedrohte, ihre peinlichsten Geheimnisse der ganzen Welt zu verraten, schlug Ishimaru sofort vor, dass sie ihre Geheimnisse offenbaren sollten, damit kein Mord geschehen würde. Dennoch wurde dieser Vorschlag von den meisten nicht akzeptiert. Chihiro war der einzige, der offen zugestimmt hatte. Später ist er die dritte Person, die Chihiros Leiche auffindet. Davor hatten ihn Byakuya und Makoto entdeckt. In Chihiros Klassengericht war Ishimaru geschockt, als Makoto Mondo als Mörder identifizierte. Er weigerte sich, dass zu glauben, und er nahm Mondo dafür in Schutz. Dennoch war seine Leistung umsonst, da Makoto die Wahrheit herausfinden konnte und preisgab, dass Mondo derjenige war, der den Mord an Chihiro begangen hatte. Als die Schüler von Monokuma dazu gebracht wurden, zu wählen, war Ishimaru der Einzige, der nicht für Mondo gewählt hatte. Er ist auch gleich danach in Tränen ausgebrochen, sogar dann, als Monokuma den wahren Grund für Chihiros Mord offenbarte. Die Krönung des zweiten Klassengerichts traumatisierte ihn so sehr, dass er im Kapitel 3 komplett stumm dargestellt wurde und dann nur mit einem kleinen Seufzer antwortete, wenn er angesprochen wurde. Nachdem er von den anderen von Alter Ego (den er als Chihiros Geist missverstanden hatte) erfahren hatte, rannte er sofort in Makotos Zimmer und fragte, ob er ihn zu Alter Ego führen konnte, da er sich bei Chihiro für das entschuldigen wollte, was Mondo getan hatte. Als die beiden aufeinander trafen, versuchte Alter Ego Ishimaru zu trösten, indem er Mondo nachahmte und das Display in sein Gesicht umänderte. Das führte stattdessen dazu, dass er sich in eine neue Persönlichkeit namens "Kiyondo" verwandelte, die scheinbar zustande kam, als Mondos Seele seinen Körper betrat. Anschließend wurde er wegen Alter Ego überängstlich, von dem er irrtümlich annahm, dass es Mondo sei. Unglücklicherweise verkrachte er sich deswegen mit Hifumi, der sich in Alter Ego verliebt hatte. Diesen Streit nutzte sich Celestia später zum Vorteil, indem sie Hifumi dazu manipulierte, Ishimaru mit einem Schlag auf den Kopf zu töten. Danach brachte sie Hifumi selbst auf die gleiche Weise um. Hinrichtung Prime Minister Kiyotaka Ishimaru's Inaugural Parade - Ishimaru sitzt auf einem Fahrzeug und wird auf einer großen, prächtigen Parade bejubelt. Die Menge hält Schilder in die Luft, auf denen Sachen stehen wie "Ein Hoch auf den Premierminister Ishimaru". Im nächsten Moment taucht Monokuma als Golgo 13 (ein fiktiver Mörder) auf und tötet ihm mit einem Schuss durch sein herz. Diese Hinrichtung wird im offiziellen Fanbook gezeigt. Beziehungen Mondo Oowada Am Anfang mochten sich Mondo und Ishimaru nicht besonders, da ihre Persönlichkeiten miteinander zusammenprallten. Bis zum Anfang von Kapitel 2 empfanden sie eine bittere Rivalität füreinander, wo sie sich entschieden, wer männlicher wäre und länger in der Sauna bleiben kann. Weder im Spiel noch im Anime wird gesagt, wer gewonnen hat. Doch im Manga steht, dass sie nach einer Weile angefangen haben zu reden und zum Thema Lebensziele kamen. Sie fanden heraus, dass sie eigentlich viel gemeinsam hatten. Danach kamen sie sich sehr nah und sagten, dass sie "wie Schwarz und Weiß zusammen passen". Am Ende nannten sie sich gegenseitig Brüder. In Chihiros Klassengericht wurde Mondo zum Hauptverdächtigen, nachdem er sich versprochen und sich sein eigenes Grab geschaufelt hatte. Ishimaru versuchte eifrig Mondo von jedem Einwand zu beschützen und wählte sich selbst als Mörder. Allerdings brachte das nichts, da Mondo schuldig gesprochen wurde. Nach Mondos Hinrichtung wurde Ishimaru extrem depressiv und verstummte komplett, bis er Alter Ego sah und sich mit ihm unterhielt. Ishimaru wurde von Alter Ego inspiriert, nachdem er Mondos Mimik nachgemacht hatte, um ihn aufzumuntern. Das führt dazu, dass sich Ishimarus und Mondos Persönlichkeiten vereinigten und er zu "Kiyondo" wurde. Freizeit Geschenke Von der MonoMono-Maschine erhalten: * Gloves of Tomorrow * Red Scarf * Treasured Reaction Comedy Compliation * Drill Chin Wahl Während den Konversationen in der "Free-Time-Sequence" wird dem Spieler gelegentlich eine Wahl gegeben, was er antworten kann, wenn irgendetwas gesagt wird. Das sind die "richtigen" Entscheidungen. ◾Relating to your friends ◾But it's a makeshift hardhat ◾India Fähigkeiten Diese werden dir in der Regel in Klassengerichten helfen. ◾Attentive Influence - Increases your Maximum Influence by 2. ◾Steel Patience Zitate ◾"Ich bin Kiyotaka Ishimaru. Ich glaube an Schlichtheit! Lasst uns gemeinsam an dem Kreuzzug der Bildung arbeiten!" ◾"Ein Schüler muss professionell lernen können! Das ist mein Motto. Lernen ist notwendig, selbst dann, wenn du dich mit anderen Schülern unterhältst." ◾"Jedes Problem, das du im Leben findest, kann mit zusätzlichem Aufwand überwunden werden! Das ist mein Motto. Und um das zu beweisen, werde ich meinen Aufwand benutzen, um zu beweisen, dass der Durchschnittsmensch besser als jedes Genie ist!" ◾"Ich kann nicht sagen, dass unsere momentanen Umstände vorteilhaft sind, das ist klar. Aber... es gibt Zeiten wie diese, in denen man die Seele entblößt. Das kann zu einem Aufbau des gegenseitigen Vertrauens führen! Und der beste Weg, das zu tun, ist es, seine Haut zu entblößen! Lasst uns zusammen baden und dieses Vertrauen aufbauen! Also dann! Wenn der Körper nackt ist, ist es auch die Seele! Also zieht euch aus!" ◾"Wenn du jemanden nackt siehst, kannst du auf einen Blick erkennen, ob derjenige vertrauenswürdig ist oder nicht. Deswegen ist es notwendig, dass wir uns gegenseitig entblößen! Also zeigt mir, was ihr draufhabt! Zeigt mir alles!" ◾"Ein Schüler kann nur strahlen, wenn er die Gelegenheit bekommt, sich ran zu setzen, zu lernen und damit Erfolg zu haben!" ◾"Lernen natürlich! Ich bin doch ein Schüler, oder? Ein Schüler muss gut lernen können! Natürlich sind auch die Pflichten als Vorsitzender des moralischen Ausschusses anstrengend! Es ist meine Pflicht, ein Umfeld zu fördern, in dem wir uns alle aufs Lernen konzentrieren können!" ◾"Wenn ich Zeit habe zum Töten, lerne ich!" ◾"Ich habe versucht mit einigen anzufreunden. Aber immer wenn eine Unterhaltung zustande kam, ist sie nach ein paar Minuten bereits gestorben... Und jetzt... habe ich endlich die Antwort gefunden... ich muss mehr Spiele lernen! Und mehr Fernsehserien!" ◾"Ohh, ich schäme mich so sehr! Wenn hier irgendwo ein Loch wäre, würde ich mich definitiv darin verstecken! Ich habe meine ganze Zeit verschwendet... nie habe ich den toten Winkel in meinen Studien bemerkt! Ich bin eine Schande! Ich bin nicht mal als der Vorsitzende des Moralausschusses geeignet!" ◾"Solange ich lebe, werde ich unsere Moralen schützen!" ◾"Heutzutage ignorieren die Schüler den ordnungsgemäßen Dresscode. Es ist schrecklich! Außerdem verstehe ich diese Mode von heute eh nicht! Es ist eine perfekte Gelegenheit für mich, dich darüber aufzuklären, wie man sich vernünftig anziehen sollte!" ◾"Ich trage diese Uniform 365 Tage im Jahr. Wenn es regnet, wenn die Sonne scheint, ob Überschwemmung oder Dürre herrscht, oder ob es windig ist, es regnet oder ein Hurrikan tobt!" ◾"Die Schule mag Ferien beachten, aber für einen Schüler gibt es so etwas nicht! Solange ich ein Schüler bin, werde ich immer und überall diese Uniform anhaben!" ◾"Außerdem habe ich zehn Sätze an Uniformen, also habe ich immer eine saubere. Daran ist überhaupt nichts merkwürdig." ◾"Hahaha! Glaub mir, es hilft dir, motiviert zu bleiben, wenn du jeden Tag die Uniform trägst! Du solltest dir mal Gedanken darüber machen!" ◾"Ich bin schwach... So schwach... Hast du es nicht bemerkt? In dieser Schule fehlen die Dinge von größter Bedeutung! Lehrbücher! Klassen!" ◾"Ich sage es gerade mal heraus... ich drehe durch! Wenn wir sprechen, werden wir von den anderen Schülern unseres Alters im Staub zurückgelassen! Ich drehe total durch! Wenn ich weiterhin unbeabsichtigt den Unterricht auf die Art schwänze, werde ich bald den Status eines Narren erhalten!" ◾"Genie...? Sag das nicht... Ich bin kein Genie. Ich bin ein normaler Mensch wie ihr alle hier. Ich bin von einer Familie der mittelklassigen Familie, weißt du? Eigentlich sind wir nicht mal mittelklassig... das ist der Grund, warum ich so hart arbeiten muss! Ich muss diesen Wall zum Einsturz bringen! Es sind nicht die Genies, die die Welt verändern. Es sind gewöhnliche Leute, die sich überall anstrengen, wo sie nur können. Und um das zu beweisen, muss ich mich immer mehr und mehr anstrengen! Also bezeichne mich bitte nicht als Genie! Fasse mich nicht als einer dieser faulen Säcke zusammen, die sich gar nicht anstrengen! Aber ich habe das nur gesagt, weil du und ich gleich sind. Wir sind nur normale Menschen. Wir wissen genau, was es heißt, wenn man sich anstrengen muss. Deswegen will ich dich wissen lassen, wie genau ich mich fühle..." ◾"Deswegen bin ich so leidenschaftlich beim Moralausschuss. Ich möchte ein Umfeld erschaffen, indem jeder die Möglichkeit bekommt, alles zu geben, was sie draufhaben. Deswegen packe ich mein Blut, mein Schweiß und meine Tränen darein, meine eigene Art von Umfeld zu erschaffen. Ich will, dass das alle anderen auch verstehen. Am Ende kannst du nicht erfolgreich sein, wenn du es nicht versuchst." ◾"Jeder, der etwas anderes sagt, wird etwas absetzen. Anstrengung ist alles! Das ist die einzige Möglichkeit, um alles auf der Welt zu reparieren! Und ich muss das den gewöhnlichen Leuten beweisen, damit sie weitermachen! Ich muss der Mann werden, der jedes Genie übertrifft! Das sind die Gefühle, die ich in mir trug, als ich die Hope's Peak Academy betreten habe... Aber jetzt bin ich hier gefangen, und mir wurde die Möglichkeit genommen, diese Anstrengung zu vollbringen... Also, was soll ich jetzt tun...?" ◾"Die Grundlage der Anstrengung ist es, niemals aufzugeben. Du hast Recht. Ich muss es versuchen, egal wie es aussieht. Sogar ohne Klassen und ohne Anweisungen... kann ich einfach auf das zurückblicken, was ich bereits gelernt habe und diese Prinzipien verstärken!" ◾"Lasst uns als Kollegen zusammenarbeiten, um diesen Genie zu zeigen, wer es draufhat!" ◾"Schichten wir unsere Anstrengung übereinander und zeigen diesen egozentrischen Genies, weswegen wir das hier tun!" ◾"Einige betrachten das Schicksal eines Genies als Segen. Aber ich sehe es eher als eine Tragödie an. Es ist eine Tragödie, den Erfolg zu finden, ohne die Bedeutung der Anstrengung zu verstehen. Es gibt nichts Schlimmeres als ein Genie, das eine falsche Bewegung macht und fällt." ◾"Wir müssen hart daran arbeiten, eine Gesellschaft aufzubauen, in die wir unsere gesamte Anstrengung reinpacken!" ◾"Es gibt keine bessere Leistung im Leben als sich bis zum Limit zu bringen! Ist das nicht so? Das ist alles, was man machen muss!" ◾"Vorstellungen sollten kurz und auf den Punkt gebracht sein! Unterhaltungen haben ihre Zeit und ihren Ort, und jetzt ist nicht der Moment dafür!" ◾"Das Merkwürdigste hier ist nicht, dass wir alle gemeinsam das Bewusstsein verloren haben. Habt ihr alle Fenster in den Klassenräumen und auf den Fluren gesehen?" ◾"Das Merkwürdigste hier ist diese Eingangshalle! Es sieht aus, als wäre der Eingang von diesem merkwürdigen stählernen Schott blockiert... Ich glaube nicht, dass es da war, als ich die Schule betreten habe." ◾"Nein, Eisbergsalat ist nicht kalt! Er ist grün!!" ◾"Forget - Forget - Forget Beam!!" ◾"Du hast mir die wichtigste Sache beigebracht! Du verdienst dir meinen Respekt, und den Titel als ein Professor!" (zu Makoto Naegi) ◾ "So eine bescheuerte Frage! Die Tatsache, dass wir gegeneinander angetreten sind, ist wichtig!" (als Antwort auf Makotos Frage, wer den Saunawettkampf gewonnen hat) ◾"Hör zu, Makoto... Dein Hoodie ist super! Du hast einen guten Sinn für Mode. Wenn du einen Hoodie unter deiner Schuluniform trägst... dann sind deine öffentliche Moralen ruiniert! Einfach nur ruiniert! (zu Makoto Naegi) ◾"Ich würde es nicht empfehlen, Bruder. Dein Körper ist ein kostbares Geschenk, das deine Eltern dir gegeben haben. (zu Mondo Oowada) Machinegun Talk Battle/Bullet Timealk Battle Statements ◾"Gib mir Beweise dafür!" ◾"Du liegst falsch!" ◾"Ich hör dir gar nicht zu!" ◾"Falsch!" ◾"Ich entkräfte dich!" ◾"Ich weigere mich zu wählen!" ◾"Du bist korrupt!" ◾"Ohne Beweise kannst du ihm gar nichts anhängen!" (letztes Argument) Trivia ◾Der Kanji für seinen Nachnamen sind: 石 (Ishi) - Stein, und 丸 (Maru) - Kreis, obwohl es auch "Perfektion" bedeuten kann, was seinen starken Gerechtigkeitssinn referenzieren könnte. ◾Der Name "Kiyotaka", der 清多夏 geschrieben wird, könnte "unzählige reine Sommer" bedeuten. ◾Der Name "Ishida", welchen er später annimmt, nachdem er sich mit Mondos Seele "verschmolzen" hatte, kommt von dem ersten Kanji von Ishimarus Namen und dem letzten von Oowadas Namen - (石) ISHImaru+OwaDA (田). ◾In der englischen Version wird sein Name in Kiyondo geändert, welcher Ishimarus und Mondos Vornamen miteinander kombiniert. ◾Da "Kiyondo Ishida" scheinbar von Mondos Geist besessen ist, macht Ishimaru als Kiyondo Mondos Angewohnheiten nach und ballt die Fäuste, wenn er wütend wird. Außerdem flucht er dann. Dennoch sind die Schimpfwörter, die Kiyondo verwendet, eigentlich weniger eindeutig und abgeschwächt, es sind beherrschte Versionen der Schimpfwörter, die Mondo gedankenlos ausspricht - was zeigt, dass auch, wenn Ishimaru von Mondos Geist besessen ist, seine Seele noch "stark genug" ist, um Mondos "Vokabular" einzuschränken. ◾Ishimarus Geburtstag, der 31. August, ist der letzte Tag der Sommerferien, bevor die Schule in Japan weitergeht und ein neues Schuljahr in vielen Ländern beginnt. Das passt irgendwie zu Ishimarus unübertroffenes Engagement auf sein Lernen und auf seine Erhaltung der richtigen Atmosphäre in der Schule. ◾In der japanischen Version des Spiels ist Ishimarus Titel der des Ultimativen Mitglieds vom öffentlichen Moralausschuss. Der "öffentliche Moralausschuss", auch bekannt als "Disziplinarausschuss", ist ein Komitee von Schülern, die sich der Bewahrung einer geeigneten Lernatmosphäre und der Durchsetzung der Schulregeln widmen (zwei Pflichten, die Ishimaru sehr engagiert angeht). Es wird alltäglich in japanischen Schulen durchgeführt. Scheinbar ist es auch charakteristisch für die Mitglieder, Armbänder an ihren Uniformen zu tragen. ◾Aufgrund dessen, dass das Konzept von Disziplinarausschüssen in Nordamerika weitgehend unbekannt ist, ist die offizielle englische Untersetzung im Spiel der Titel des "Moralischen Kompasses". Bevor das Spiel international erschienen ist, haben einige Fans des Spiels seinen Titel als "Vertrauensschüler" oder als "Fluraufsicht" bezeichnet, um eine ähnliche Bedeutung wiederzugeben. ◾Ishimaru ist an Kendoka interessiert. Er hat auch ein Übungsschwert in seinem Zimmer hängen. ◾Ishimaru glaubt, dass wenn zwei Männer sich nackt präsentieren, sie einen gemeinsamen Bund fürs Leben schließen. ◾Als Schüler hat Ishimaru nie Videospiele gespielt oder ferngesehen. Er hat seine ganze Freizeit zum Lernen genutzt. ◾Der Kanji 参, der Ishimarus Hemd ziert, repräsentiert eigentlich das Verb 参る, welches entweder bedeutet "besiegt werden", "genervt sein", "krankhaft in jemanden verliebt sein", oder "einen Schrein/ein Grab besuchen". ◾In einem Interview mit Kodaka, seinem Synchronsprecher, wird behauptet, dass die Macher eigentlich Informationen über Ishimarus Leben in der Mittelschule einbauen wollten, aber sie haben es dann doch nicht gemacht. ◾In der japanischen Fanbase ist Ishimaru der drittmeistgewählte Charakter. ◾Das offizielle Artbook verrät, dass sein Großvater auch die Hope's Peak Academy besucht hatte. Sein Talent war das des "Ultimativen Managers". ◾Sein Name kann eine direkte Ableitung des Fußballspielers Kiyotaka Ishimaru sein. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Danganronpa Kategorie:Ermordete Kategorie:Verstobene